Years With Scorpius
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: Read how Albus and Scorpius relationship grew over the years.


Title: Years with Scorpius  
><span>Author<span>: fuzzyalligator  
><span>Rating<span>: K+  
><span>Genre<span>: Romance, Humor, Friendship  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Not mine.

A/N: Written for Tobi4hokage2 over at deviantART for watching me. :3

**oO0Oo**

Albus was sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Train all by himself, although how that happened he didn't know. While he waited for his cousin and fellow first year, Rose, to return, he stared out the window at the scenery passing by. The locomotive had only left the station ten minutes ago but it felt like hours.

The youngest Potter boy was so nervous about his sorting and he wasn't sure he wanted to arrive at Hogwarts at all. Why couldn't he just stay at home?

Suddenly, the door opened with a loud swish noise. Albus turned around and blinked at the blond boy standing there instead of his cousin. Although, the hair color wasn't the first thing he noticed. What he did notice first was how intense the other boy's grey eyes were.

"Is anyone sitting here?" he asked, gesturing to the seat across from Albus.

The messy haired boy shook his head and watched as his new companion tossed a bag onto the seat and sat down next to it. They looked at each other for a moment before the other boy extended a hand, "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

He should have known!

"Albus Potter," he replied, shaking hands with the Malfoy boy.

The blond squeezed his hand lightly with a small smirk, "I know."

**oO0Oo**

Albus slowly walked back to Hogwarts, feeling miserable. His date had just left him sitting at the Three Broomsticks after telling him he was boring. It wasn't his fault the only thing she was interested in was gossip, clothes, and even more gossip. When he got back, he was going to have a word with his dear cousin.

Rose had said that Summer was the perfect girl for him. Now he wondered what he had done to be set up on a date with someone like that Gryffindor.

As he walked along the snow covered path, he wrapped his green and silver scarf around his neck to block out the cold air. The horrible weather wasn't making him feel any better.

By the time he returned to the Slytherin common room, he thought he'd never be warm again. Luckily, someone had already started the fire so he plopped down right in front of it. He was laying there for a few minutes before he heard someone enter.

"How was your date?" his best friend asked disdainfully.

Albus opened one green eye to look at Scorpius as he sat in one of the large seats by the fire. Ever since Albus had agreed to go on the date, the blond had either ignored him or acted awful toward him.

"She said I was boring," he replied truthfully sitting up and spinning around so he could face his friend. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"What the bloody hell for?" Scorpius asked but his tone was different than it had been the entire week.

Albus' heart sped up when he heard the tone, hoping his friend wasn't mad at him. "I didn't know you liked Summer. You should have told me."

"You're so dense, Potter," the 14 year old said, rolling his eyes but there still wasn't anger in his tone. This time it sounded a bit more affectionate, like it usually did. "I don't like _her_."

Albus stared at his best friend for a moment, confused. "Huh?"

It was rare for Scorpius to blush, but this was one of those times. "Never mind," he said, standing. "I'm going to the library."

Albus watched him head towards the portrait but jumped up before he could leave. "No, tell me what you meant, Scorp."

He grabbed the back of his cloak, effectively stopping him. The other boy wouldn't face him but Albus could have sworn he'd said Rose's name and something along the lines of "she said this would be easy."

Before the black haired boy could say anything, the blond turned around. "I like you, you bloody idiot."

**oO0Oo**

A few weeks after the confession, they went on their first official date. Albus had borrowed the Marauder's Map from his brother and had gotten some provisions from Hogsmeade. Everything was sitting in the Room of Requirement and now all he needed to do was actually find Scorpius.

He found the blond studying in the library and easily convinced Scorpius to go with him, leaving the books and other school supplies there. "If I lose anything…"

"Rose will get it for you," Albus finished and didn't say a word until they were standing before the blank wall. The majority of the students knew about the Room, but hardly any of them knew where it was.

The Slytherin walked in front of the wall a few times before the door opened. "Wait," Scorpius said grabbing Albus hand before he could move forward. "What do you have planned?"

"You'll see," he replied, squeezing his hand and leading him into the room.

It was small enough to be intimate but large enough so it was comforting. Sitting in the middle was a table which had been filled with plenty of foods that the House Elves had brought. There were other things in scattered about but the blond was looking at something above Albus' head.

When he looked up he saw a sprig of mistletoe. "Um…"

Scorpius smirked and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

**oO0Oo**

Over the next several years, the couple fought but never broke up. Of course, everyone knew the mild animosity between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, so their sons didn't tell anyone of their relationship. It wasn't that they were ashamed of the other; they didn't want their fathers to stop them from seeing one another.

That's why they both decided to wait until after Hogwarts to tell anyone. Regardless of their secrecy, Rose still found out somehow. "It's pretty obvious," she had told them but had promised to not tell a soul. Which she hadn't as far as they could tell.

It wasn't until Christmas Eve after they graduated that the couple felt comfortable telling their friends and family. Albus' father had gotten used to Scorpius being around, so it wasn't unusual to have him over on Christmas Eve. What was unusual was that Draco and his wife had come with them.

Because of their sons' friendship, the two men were fine being around each other. As long as they didn't talk much.

Albus looked around at all of his family, scared out of his mind. He was having second thoughts about the whole idea when Scorpius asked for everyone's attention. Astoria was talking with Ginny, which unnerved Albus even more for some reason.

Once everyone was looking at him, Scorpius walked over to Albus. The black haired man smiled at his boyfriend and turned to the families and friends. "We…uh…we have an announcement to make."

Draco looked at them bewildered and opened his mouth to say something but Harry shoved a pastry in there before he could. The elder Malfoy glared at him but remained silent.

Scorpius took Albus' hand in his own, "We've been together since fourth year."

"I _knew_ it!" James shouted but then stopped cheering. "Wait…how long?"

"Since fourth year, James," Hugo said and extended his hand to his older cousin. "Pay up."

The two boys watched as the eldest Potter child fished some coins out of his pocket and shoved them into Hugo's hand. "You _knew_?" Albus asked, looking around at his family.

"They only _thought_ they knew, Al," Rose said, walking away from her mother to hug him and Scorpius. "I'm so proud of you two!"

The rest of the people at the party hadn't known, though. Draco and Harry both asked their sons if they were sure it had to be the other boy but finally gave in. The mothers were overjoyed that their boys had found someone they loved and everyone else was either in shock or congratulated them earnestly.

It wasn't until later that evening that the two had a chance to be alone. "That went better than expected," Albus said and Scorpius pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
